COITUS Territory
COITUS Territory is the territory that has been acquired by COITUS. They do not recognize themselves as a country, but rather a union. History On November 27th, COITUS began sending large amounts of spies into several Germanic countries to survey the area for future plans of establishing their territory. Having decided on 3 countries to acquire - Germany, Austria, and Czechia - COITUS began further preparations for the land to be taken. On December 31st, 2017, COITUS sent tens of thousands of soldiers, if not more, around the bordering areas of the countries. On January 1st, 2018, Babalone sent a message to the leader of the Greater Cosmic Butterfly Imperium, Seijou Taiyo, requesting he give up the countries, or else they would be taken by force. Taiyo chose to go to war instead, resulting in hundreds of military casualties with minimal civilian losses before he surrendered several hours later. On January 2nd, 2018, the countries officially became part of COITUS Territory. On January 3rd, 2018, Babalone traded the safety of government officials he captured during the raid on the 3 territories for the Vatican City. Government Government officials are to be decided via popular vote from the people in a vote on March 31st, 2018. However, until then, a large portion of the government is run by the Kirijo Group. This is to allow people to apply for COITUS citizenship, as only citizens are allowed to vote. Immigration and Citizenship Civilians in the countries that COITUS has acquired are not considered COITUS citizens by default, and will have to apply for citizenship in order to gain certain rights (such as the right to vote). Non-citizens will not be deported, and will be given the chance to apply for citizenship, yet will not have the same rights as citizens do. They can move out of their own free will, as well. However, the territory will not allow anyone in who does not first apply for citizen. Assuming someone applying for citizenship shares COITUS's ideals, they will be accepted almost immediately. If they do not, however, they will be let in, so long as they consent to being sent to live in an anti-enlightenment home, where they will undergo therapy in order to reverse the enlightenment process, until they are deemed fit to live on their own. The immigration process is biased towards families with kids and often lets them in a lot quicker than others. People attempting to leave the territory can do so easily under most circumstances. However, under no circumstances are children allowed to leave the territory, as the Greater Cosmic Butterfly Imperium's culture has been deemed unsafe for them, and any parents leaving COITUS territory will have to leave their children behind, where they will then be transferred to a foster home. At any time, if the parents choose to move into COITUS territory, and they are deemed fit enough to live alone (with or without anti-enlightenment therapy), they can apply to get their children back. COITUS territory is currently closed for tourism. Category:COITUS